


Tension

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slightly non-con, fuck buddies, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t need to look up and actually look at his band mates to know how they would look right now. He already knew, because he had gotten so used to these fights by now that he had their faces memorized.</p>
<p>They had been doing this for a while now. Four months to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr. Porn. Rough, slightly non-con porn. Re-posted from my Tumblr.

Louis folded his arms across his chest, growling low in his throat. The room was completely silent and he didn’t even bother to raise his head and look at his band mates.

He knew very well how they all looked right now. They always looked the same way after a fight.

Liam would sit with his head in his hands, taking several deep breaths, while trying to think straight.

Niall would stare out the window and act like he was focusing on something very exciting out there, even though there wasn’t even anything moving whatsoever, just to avoid looking at his band mates.

Zayn would be playing with his phone, which was his way of avoiding the issues.

And Harry… Well, Harry would be sitting leaned back in one of the chairs, his arms folded across the lower part of his stomach and his jaw clenched so tight that Louis was sure it would break into a million pieces if he tried to tighten it even more.

He didn’t need to look up and actually look at his band mates to know how they would look right now. He already knew, because he had gotten so used to these fights by now that he had their faces memorized.

They had been doing this for a while now. Four months to be exact. 

They were supposed to be working on their new songs for their new album, but every single time they got together to try and get something done, they always ended up having a massive fight.

He didn’t know why they always did that or how they always ended up being pissed off at each other. It just seemed to happen every single time they tried to get some work done.

Okay, _that_ was a load of crap.

Louis knew very well why they always ended up fighting. Of course he did, because he was half the reason for it. The other half? That would be the very pig-headed, curly-haired man from Cheshire sitting in the chair across the floor from where Louis was now seated on the couch.

Harry and Louis had been having some kind of tension between them for almost a year now. 

No matter where they were or what they did, the two of them always seemed to end up getting at each other’s throats, snapping and shouting at each other for nothing.

At times, they had also ended up fighting physically, one of them often ending up with a black eye or a dislocated jaw.

Liam, Niall and Zayn had started to get more and more involved in their fights lately, because earlier, Louis and Harry would only fight when there weren’t other people around, but during the past four months, they seemed to end up fighting no matter how many people they were surrounded by. 

And seeing that they all needed to spend a lot of time together now to get this fucking album done, their arguments seemed to get worse and happen way more often than before.

They weren’t like this before. In fact, they all used to get along so well, so how the hell could that suddenly turn into their current situation? None of them knew.

Well, that wasn’t _completely_ true.

Louis knew. And so did Harry.

Louis was brought out of his thinking when Liam sighed deeply and cleared his throat.

”Okay, what the fuck is going on between the two of you?” He asked, scratching the back of his head as he looked from Harry to Louis.

Louis raised an eyebrow and Harry glared at Liam.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry mumbled, sounding so nonchalant that Louis wanted to march right over there and punch him in the face, which, he seemed to feel like doing a lot now’a days…

Liam huffed and rolled his eyes at Harry’s answer.

“Don’t play fucking dumb with me, Harry.” Liam hissed.

“He doesn’t need to play dumb.” Louis remarked, causing Harry to glare at him.

“At least I don’t just sing on demand.” Harry spat right back, causing a flash of pure anger rush through Louis’ body.

“At least I just don’t fuck on demand!” Louis growled.

“That’s a shocker!” Harry threw back.

“Fuck you!”

“No, fuck you!”

“This is exactly my point!” Liam shouted, making both Louis and Harry jump at the raise of Liam’s voice. 

“The smallest thing either of us say turns into a huge fight between you two!” Liam hissed, glaring at Louis, then at Harry.

Both men rolled their eyes and crossed their arms across their chests.

Liam ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“He’s right, guys.” Niall said, making all of his band mates turn their attention to him.

“Ever since we started working on these songs for the new record, you guys have been getting worked up every single time one of you sees the other. Did something happen that caused all of this?” Niall asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Louis glared at Harry who glared right back at him. They both knew how this had started. 

It started over a year earlier. Harry had showed up drunk off his ass on Louis’ bedroom door and crashed their lips together before Louis could ask where he had been.

After that, the two of them had been like some sort of fuck-buddies. Well, they hadn’t exactly fucked, but they had given each other more than a few blowjobs and hand jobs after Harry’s drunken incident. 

But then there had been that _little_ accident… 

All though, they had both agreed that what they shared was nothing more than an arrangement with no strings attached. And that had worked out perfectly fine as well, until Louis had caught Harry making out with some girl in a bar they had gone to.

Louis had started to develop feelings for his “fuck-buddy” during their little “arrangement” and seeing him with someone else just made him lose control.

He had told Harry the two of them were over the following day and ever since then; the tension between them had been present, growing stronger and thicker with every single day that passed.

And the fact that Louis still very much wanted to fuck Harry senseless every single time he saw him and the fact that Harry wanted to rip off Louis’ clothes and have his way with him whenever he walked into the room didn’t exactly make things any easier. Or _better_ , for that sake.

But Liam, Zayn and Niall didn’t know that. And Louis had _no_ intention of filling them in on the subject.

“Nothing’s happened.” Harry insisted, not looking at Louis as he spoke.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Liam snapped, not buying what Harry was telling him.

“Tell us what the hell is up with you two so we can sort it out and stop fighting every single day!” Liam demanded.

Harry decided he’d had enough then and got up from his seat.

“This is ridiculous. I’m out of here.” He stated and before anyone could ever begin to protest, he was out the door and gone within seconds.

“Unbelievable.” Liam sighed, slumping back into his chair.

“The twat is right. See you guys later.” Louis said and got up, walking out of Liam’s apartment, closing the front door behind him just in time to avoid hearing Liam’s frustrated groan.

“What the hell is up with those two?” Niall groaned, running a hand trough his hair as he looked at Zayn.

“I don’t know, but if they don’t work it out soon, I’m afraid this is going to end up really badly.” Zayn said truthfully, biting his lower lip.

Liam just covered his face in his hands again.

\----------

It was later that night when Louis found himself in the middle of a club, music blasting in his ears as he swallowed the last sip of his 5th beer that night. The fight he’d had earlier in the day with his band mates had gotten to his head and he needed to get out for the night and just forget everything.

Ordering another beer, Louis turned around in his chair by the bar to try and find someone who could accompany him for the night out on the dance floor. He had just spotted a potential partner in a pretty blonde girl with a fit body moving softly to the music, seemingly without a special partner when he spotted a familiar figure in the group of dancers.

There, in the middle of everything and everyone, arms wrapped around the waist of a brunette with way too much make-up and a skirt that didn’t even cover half of her ass, was Harry Styles, moving his hips to the sound of the music, his body pressed up tightly to the body of the girl he was dancing with.

Anger rushed through Louis’ body at the sight of the guy who used to be his best mate plastered up against some random girl he probably didn’t even know the name of.

Being in a fairly intoxicated state, Louis didn’t really know what he was doing, but suddenly his legs had carried him over to the dance floor and located Harry.

“Louis, what the fuck?” Harry questioned as he noticed Louis standing right next to him.

Louis didn’t answer. Instead, he just grabbed a hold of Harry’s arm and pulled him with him off the dance floor and into the men’s room.

“Dude, what the actual fuck?” Harry asked as Louis slammed the door shut behind them.

Louis turned around to look at Harry, who was glaring at him.

Harry was wearing dark, tight-fitting jeans, a plain black shirt with the two upper buttons popped open, the shirt clinging to his torso and arms, showing off his muscles. His hair was curly and fluffy as it always was, except this time it looked more wild and careless than usual, making the slightly younger man look impossibly hotter.

Harry was obviously intoxicated by alcohol, but his dazzling green eyes shined brighter than ever and his lips looked fuller and more inviting than usual and it pissed Louis the hell off because he used to be able to press his own against those full and inviting lips.

Because of all the dancing Harry had been doing, he was slightly sweaty, making his shirt cling even tighter to his body. His eyes were raging of anger towards Louis for dragging him into the bathroom like that, but there was also something else in his eyes that Louis couldn’t quite put his finger on.

The way Harry was looking at him made Louis so angry that he just wanted to walk over to the younger man and punch the life out of him, because that’s what he’d been wanting to do ever since he had caught Harry with that _whore_. And the fact that the tension between them had been so thick and frustrating ever since Louis broke it off with Harry just made him hate the curly-haired bastard even more. 

But when Louis let his eyes roam over the man standing before him, a sudden rush of blood travelled through his body and settled in his groin at the how insanely hot Harry looked right now. All Louis wanted to do was to march over to him, slam him against one of the stall doors and kiss him senseless.

Before he knew what he was doing, he did just that.

Grabbing a hold of Harry’s shirt, Louis slammed him against the nearest bathroom stall and crashed their lips together. He forced his tongue past Harry’s lips, causing the slightly younger man to groan into Louis’ mouth.

Harry’s hands grabbed a tight hold of Louis’ shoulders and pushed him away after finally realizing what was going on.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Harry hissed, glaring at Louis as one of Harry’s hands subconsciously went up to his mouth, his fingers running over his red and abused lips, a small tingle still lingering on them.

Louis huffed and glared right back at him.

“You know damn well what I was doing.”

Harry’s eyes didn’t move from Louis’ as the two brunettes kept glaring at each other.

“Well, yeah, it was pretty damn obvious. But why the hell did you do that?” Harry questioned.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“Don’t act like you don’t know, Harry.”

Harry’s eyebrows went up at that.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Louis let a chuckle escape his lips.

“There’s been sexual tension between us ever since that day when I broke things off with you!”

“What?!”

“Oh, come on, Harry! We’ve been at each other’s throats ever since! We start a huge fight over nothing and sometimes we even end up physically fighting each other! I know that you start fights with me on purpose sometimes, Hazza, just so you can see me get worked up over you, like I used to get before!” Louis growled.

“You’re insane, Louis.” Harry hissed.

“Don’t pretend that’s not true, Harry. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’ve seen the way your eyes radiate with lust when we fight. I know that us fighting turns you on like fuck.” 

Harry’s gaze dropped to the floor as Louis’ words sunk in.

He was right. He loved watching Louis get worked up, and fighting with him was enough to make him crazy. He’d been getting off to the images of the two of them fighting several times before, but he didn’t think Louis had noticed.

Louis noticed the light blush that crept up Harry’s neck. He looked like a 5 year old who had just been busted for stealing something in a shop.

Realizing that he had indeed been right, he took a step closer to Harry.

“You love fighting with me, don’t you?” Louis asked, taking another step towards Harry.

“You’ve been starting fights with me for the past months because that’s the only way you could see me get worked up over you again.”

As he spoke, Louis was walking closer and closer to Harry, watching as Harry’s cheeks got redder and redder with every word.

“You want me back, don’t you Harry? That’s why you were dancing with that girl, to make me jealous. You knew I was watching.” 

Harry’s head shot up at that and he almost jumped as he realized that Louis was standing only half a feet away from him.

“No.” He said, his voice sounding weaker than he’d thought it would and even he himself wouldn’t have believe his own lie.

Louis took the final step over to Harry and now had him trapped between himself and the stall door.

“You just have to say it, Harry. Say the words and I’m yours.” Louis leaned in, putting his lips to Harry’s ear to whisper the words directly into it.

Chills ran down Harry’s spine as Louis spoke.

“No.” Harry whispered.

“Liar.” Louis whispered back, leaving Harry with no chance to reply as he pressed their lips together in a soft, yet demanding kiss.

Harry let himself get lost in the sensations as Louis’ tongue once again entered his mouth.

After a few seconds though, Harry’s brain started working again and once again he grabbed Louis’ shoulders to push the other man away.

“Get away from me!” Harry almost shouted, growling at Louis as he desperately tried to push his band mate away.

His resistance made something inside of Louis snap and he grabbed a hold of Harry’s arm, dragged him into one of the stalls, slamming the door shut behind himself before locking the door and throwing Harry against it.

“Resistance and lying won’t do you any good, Styles. In fact, it will only make it worse.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

“What are you talking about?” Harry growled, squirming to get away from Louis.

One of Louis’ hands ran down Harry’s stomach, causing the other man to shiver before Louis cupped Harry’s hardening erection through his tight jeans.

Harry growled and subconsciously bucked his hips forward, searching more friction. This whole thing with Louis dragging him into the bathroom had turned him on a lot more than it should have.

“ _That’s_ what I’m talking about.” Louis smiled as he pressed his lips against Harry’s again.

Harry bit Louis’ lower lip hard enough to draw blood, making Louis hiss at the pain and pull back, running a finger over his lip, looking at his finger as he pulls it away from his lips, seeing a small amount of blood on it.

Harry saw this as his opportunity to get away and moved around to open the door, but Louis recovered quickly and slammed Harry against the door again, his front pressing into the door in a very uncomfortable way.

“Not smart, Hazza.” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear.

“Get off of me.” Harry hissed, pressing back against Louis to try and get him to move, feeling Louis’ erection press against Harry’s bum.

“You’re hard.” Harry noted, fighting to hold back a moan.

Louis’ hands snaked around Harry’s waist and cupped his erection again.

“So are you.”

Harry groaned as Harry squeezed his erection.

“Seriously, Louis, get the fuck off!” Harry hissed, once again trying to press back to get Louis to move.

Louis smirked and bit down on Harry’s neck, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Think I’d rather get you off first…” Louis mumbled against Harry’s neck before reaching for Harry’s belt, undoing it and opening the zipper.

“Louis, stop!” Harry hissed, _though he didn’t **want** Louis to stop_ , as Louis pulled Harry’s jeans down to his knees, watching as they slid down to around his ankles.

Harry’s boxers were next and he shivered as the cold air of the bathroom hit his naked skin.

“You have one hot bum.” Louis grinned, biting down on Harry’s shoulder through the fabric of his shirt before Harry got the chance to reply, making him cry out again.

Louis quickly undid his own jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, grabbing a hold of his cock and stroked it a few times to get the edge off of it. He was now so hard it hurt and seeing Harry standing before him, his back towards him and his jeans and boxers around his ankles, almost made the man from Doncaster lose control.

Louis pressed up against Harry’s back, letting him feel his hard cock press against his bum.

“God…” Harry groaned, squirming slightly to get away.

His own cock was leaking with pre-cum and he wanted to reach down to stroke himself, but being in his current position, that would be impossible. He was so turned on his head was spinning and he wanted Louis so bad. But he didn’t want him here. Not now, not like this. Not because of a fight. 

Harry tried desperately to get away, but without any warning or any preparation whatsoever, Louis pushed his cock inside of Harry, making him scream out in a mixture of pain and slight pleasure, clenching his eyes shut.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck, fuck! Shit! Ow!” Harry cried out.

It felt like his body was being ripped to pieces from the inside. He and Louis had done sexual things before, but they had never actually fucked each other. All though that was the case, Harry knew perfectly well that sex with another man required lots of lube and lots of preparation, especially the first time.

Louis didn’t wait for Harry to adjust to having Louis inside of him, but started moving in and out of Harry at a quick pace straight away.

“For fuck’s sake, Louis, it hurts! Slow down! Please! Fuck!” Harry shouted, clenching his eyes shut tighter, though the pain was starting to fade slowly.

Louis bit down on his clothed shoulder, causing Harry to cry out once again.

“Shut the fuck up and start moaning.” Louis growled against the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry hissed at Louis’ words as Louis kept thrusting in and out of him.

“If you could slow down for a second, I would be fucking moaning!” 

Louis ignored his words and sped up his movements, his thrusts only getting faster and harder with every move.

Louis’ violent thrusts slammed Harry against the door with every move, causing him more pain than Louis’ thrusts.

Harry’s cock had now softened to a semi-erection because of the pain, but jumped back to a full hard-on when Louis’ cock hit that wonderful spot inside of him.

“Oh my fucking God, yes!” Harry screamed, pressing back against Louis.

The music from the club outside was blasting in their ears and if it hadn’t been for that, people would have been wondering where all the screams came from.

Louis moved even faster at Harry’s scream, hitting that same spot over and over and over again, making Harry cry out in pleasure with every move.

“I knew you wanted me.” Louis growled against the back of Harry’s neck, sinking his teeth into his skin, biting and licking at the flesh there as he thrust in four more times, hitting Harry’s sweet spot with every thrust, and pushed him over the edge.

“Fuck, Louis!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as he came all over the door in front of himself, clenching tight around Louis and shivering violently in pleasure.

A few more thrusts and Louis came deep inside of Harry, filling him up with his cum as he called out Harry’s name. He continued to thrust into Harry throughout their orgasms and slowly began to soften his thrusts when they came down from their highs, eventually coming to a full stop.

Pulling out, Louis’ knees gave way under him and he collapsed back on the floor, Harry falling down at the same time, landing in a position that caused Harry to sit with his back resting against Louis’ chest.

Louis breathed deeply as Harry’s head fell back to rest against his shoulder.

“Oh God.” Harry breathed out, closing his eyes.

Louis just nodded and closed his eyes as well.

They sat in silence for a while. Harry’s ass was aching like hell, but he didn’t really care, because it was a good kind of aching and it was damn well worth the pain.

After a few minutes of silence, just listening to the loud music from the club, Harry opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Louis, who still had his eyes closed.

“Louis?”

Louis cracked one eye open and looked at him. “Yeah?”

Harry bit his lip nervously, as if trying to figure out whether he should ask what he wanted to ask or not.

“Where does… This… Leave us?” He wondered, looking at Louis with a questioning look on his face.

Louis just gazed back at him, as if he didn’t know what Harry meant.

“I mean… What happened back then… I don’t know, I don’t know what I was thinking… I never meant to hurt you, but I was drunk and… And I screwed up… And tonight… Along with the past months… God, I don’t even know, I just… I missed you and I guess I just… Shit, I don’t even know why…” Harry mumbled, not being able to finish what he had been trying to say as Louis pressed their lips together in a deep kiss, his tongue slipping past Harry’s lips to play softly with Harry’s own.

Louis pulled back after a long moment and rested his forehead against Harry’s.

“Why did…” Harry began, but Louis stopped him from going on by reaching up with one of his hands to press his index finger against Harry’s lips.

“Shh, Harry, just… Just stop thinking, okay? We’ll figure everything out later. Right now, let’s just… Enjoy the moment, okay?”

Harry sighed and nodded.

“Okay.”

Louis smiled as he slipped his arms around Harry’s waist and under his shirt, running his fingers softly over his toned stomach.

Harry’s hands rested on top of Louis’ over his shirt, a small smile on his lips as he looked down at himself.

“I don’t have my boxers or my pants on.” Harry noted.

“I know.”

“And neither do you.”

“I know.”

“And we’re sitting in a bathroom stall in a club.”

“I know.”

“And there’s lots of people that could just walk in right now.”

“I know.”

“And we could…”

“Harry?”

Harry turned his head to look at Louis again as he cut him off.

“Yeah?”

“Just shut up.”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Make me.”

A smile spread across Louis’ lips at that.

“Okay.”

Harry was about to say something when Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s again.

They would figure everything out later. Right now, all either of them could and would focus on was the feel of the other one’s lips pressed against their own and just how right it felt to be together like that again.

After all, they had time. 

They had all the time in the world.


End file.
